guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiritual Possession
Acquisition *Using a Lunar Fortune Notes *Works only in Explorable areas *Has the effects of drunk, but does not make your drunkard title track go up. Also unlike being drunk, it does not wear off until you leave the zone. Not even death can remove it. *The "Drunk blur" special effect this causes can be disabled by unchecking "Post-Processing Effects" box in the video section of the options menu, allowing you to continue throughout the mission unaffected by the screen distortion. *Consuming any alcoholic drinks removes the blur effect for ~2 seconds when the alcohol blur kicks in and removes it once again for ~2 seconds when the alcohol blur is supposed to wear off. Quotes While under the effect of this aura, your character will say delusional quotes such as: :"4...Itchy...Tasty..." :"Abaddon will feast on your eyes!" :"Abaddon's sword has been drawn. He sends me back to you with tokens of renewed power!" :"All is well. I am not insane." :"And this is where I met the Lich. He told me to burn things." :"Are you the Keymaster?" :"As a boy I spent much time in these lands." :"BE GONE!" :"Cross over, children. All are welcome. All welcome. Go into the light. There is peace and serenity in the light." :"Do you like my fish balloon? Can you hear it singing to you...?" :"Get away from my baby!" :"Go, Banana!" :"Gracious me, was I raving? Please forgive me. I'm mad." :"His blood has returned me to my mortal body." :"Human sacrifice. Dogs and cats living together. Mass hysteria." :"I have returned!" :"I like how they've decorated this place. The talking lights are a nice touch." :"I see dead people." :"It's a trick. Get an axe." :"Keep away. The sow is mine." :"Klaatu...Barada...Necktie?" :"Mommy, where are you? I can't find you. I can't. I'm afraid of the Light, mommy. I'm afraid of the light." :"My cat's breath smells like cat food." :"My cat's name is Mittens." :"No one can stop me, let alone you puny mortals!" :"Oh boy, sleep! That's where I'm a Luxon." :"Soon you will all be crushed." :"Such fools to think you can attack me here. Come closer so you can see the face of your doom!" :"Take me now, subcreature." :"The house is clean." :"Then the healer told me that BOTH my eyes were lazy. That's why it was the best summer ever." :"There's a reason there's a festival ticket in my ear. I'm trying to lure the evil spirits out of my head." :"This house has many hearts." :"We must prepare for the coming of Banjo the Clown, God of Puppets." :"When I grow up, I want to be a principal or a caterpillar." :"You are messing with affairs that are beyond your comprehension. Leave now and I may let you live!" :"You are no match for my almighty power." :"You're disgusting, but I love you!" Trivia *References to Ralph Wiggum from The Simpsons: :"And this is where I met the leprechaun. He told me to burn things." :"Go Banana!" :"My cat's breath smells like cat food." :"My cat's name is Mittens." :"Oh boy, sleep! That's where I'm a Viking." :"The doctor told me that BOTH my eyes were lazy. That's why it was the best summer ever." :"When I grow up, I want to be a principal or a caterpillar." *References to the movie "Ghostbusters": :"Are you the Keymaster?" :"Human sacrifice. Dogs and cats living together. Mass hysteria." :"Take me now, subcreature." *References to the movie Army of Darkness starring Bruce Campbell: :"It's a trick. Get an axe." *There are many references that use "Klaatu barada nikto!". It originates from the 1951 Cold-War-era science fiction film The Day The Earth Stood Still. The phrase "Gort! Klaatu barada nikto!" was used to stop Gort, the robot in the film, from destroying the world. The spinoff "Klaatu barada necktie?" is from the Army of Darkness, in which Ash has to speak similar words in order to retrieve the Necronomicon. He fails to remember it properly ("Klaatu... verada... necktie?") and thus awakens a horde of malicious Deadites. *Reference to The Order of the Stick webcomic: :"We must prepare for the coming of Banjo the Clown, God of the Puppets." *Reference to the original movie The Exorcist: :"Keep away! The sow is mine" *Reference to the game Resident Evil, which is mentioned in the journal you pick up on the table in the dog's caretaker's room: :"4....Itchy....Tasty" *Reference to The Critic: :"There's a reason there's a festival ticket in my ear. I'm trying to lure the evil spirits out of my head." :Original quote (Jay's father): :"There's a reason there's a banana in my ear. I'm trying to lure the monkey out of my head." *References to Shiro Tagachi: :"BE GONE!" :"His blood has returned me to my mortal body." (Imperial Sanctum (mission) :"I have returned!" :"No one can stop me, let alone you puny mortals!" Sunjiang District (mission) :"You are messing with affairs that are beyond your comprehension. Leave now and I may let you live!"'' Sunjiang District (mission) *References to Varesh Ossa: :"Abaddon will feast on your eyes!" (Consulate Docks (mission) (also by General Kahyet in the Blacktide Den mission) :"Abaddon's sword has been drawn. He sends me back to you with tokens of renewed power." (Ruins of Morah (mission) *References to the 1982 movie Poltergeist: :"Cross over, children. All are welcome. All welcome. Go into the light. There is peace and serenity in the light." (see also the quest Ghosts in the Graveyard). :"Get away from my baby!" :"Mommy, where are you? I can't find you. I can't. I'm afraid of the Light, mommy. I'm afraid of the light." :"This house has many hearts." :"This house is clean." *Reference to the 1975 movie Love and Death: :"You're disgusting, but I love you." *Reference to Prince Rurik in Ruins of Surmia (mission): :"As a boy I spent much time in these lands." *Reference to the film The Sixth Sense starring Bruce Willis: :"I see dead people" *Reference to the Lich Lord in the Hell's Precipice and Gate of Madness missions: :"You are no match for my almighty power!" *Reference to the movie The Exorcist III (Patient X (Father Damien Karras)): :"Gracious me, was I raving? Please forgive me. I'm mad." The reference to the singing fish balloon is most likely attributed to Delerium, a character from Neil Gaiman's comic series The Sandman. In one series, she disguised a demon as a fish balloon in order to keep it hidden from mortals on Earth. Category:Factions effects Category:Consumable effects